This invention relates generally to portable lights, and more particularly to lights which are automatically placed in an operating mode when removed from a mounting bracket.
The use of smoke and fire detectors in homes and apartments have become increasingly common and in some locales, are required to meet building codes for new homes and apartment construction. Very often, several of these detectors are provided throughout the home or apartment. When fire or smoke is detected, the device emits a relatively loud alarm for warning the occupants of the residence of the existance of the fire or smoke. If the occupants are sleeping, the alarm is sufficiently loud and harsh to alert the persons to danger.
In the event that the fire has progressed, it is not unlikely that the lights powered by the main electrical system of a residence will be inoperative. More likely, the residence may be filled with an appreciable quantity of smoke so the occupants may be disoriented and find it difficult to escape from a dark, smoke filled area. The darkness problem created by smoke will be compounded if a fire occurs during the evening hours.
Emergency escape lights that automatically turn on in the event an alarm condition arises exist in the prior art. While some of these lights are integrally designed to smoke or fire detecting units or are physically wired to a fire alarm or smoke detecting system, others of these lights are portable and self contained. The portable lights are generally held in a mounting bracket which in turn is affixed to a wall or similar member.
The switch controlling operation of the prior art light generally has three functions, an on function, an off position, and an automatic function. The on function actuates the light. The off function deactivates the light and the automatic function enables the light to be activated in response to transmission of an audible sound from the smoke or fire detectors.
When the light is removed from its mounting bracket, it is almost always desired by the user that the light be or remain illuminated.
An example of such a light is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,258,291 issued to Robert J. Scott et al on Mar. 24, 1981. This patent illustrates a switch operator which is held in a retracted position when the light is mounted in its bracket. When the light is removed from its bracket the switch operator moves to an extended position allowing the switch to close. The arrangement illustrated in the Scott et al patent introduces an intervening member i.e. the switch operator, between the switch and bracket. If the operator is disabled, the switch may not close upon removal of the light from its bracket.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to interconnect the switch of the light and the mounting bracket so that the light is illuminated when the light is removed from the mounting bracket.